Unlikely
by xInfinitely-Fallingx
Summary: All it took was one weekend. One weekend for a lovestruck college sophmore like Zach to fall in love with an art freak college freshman like Cammie, ignoring the fact that she had a boyfriend, and he was pining over a girl way out of his league. And it was the most unlikely thing.../ OOC.AU.ZXC.R&R. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is the new college story, as voted for on my poll. By the way, don't get any anti-Zammie ideas, because this story isn't actually about Zach and Macey, it's about Cammie and Zach.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z

It was a Friday night, sometime in May; and there was only a few weeks still leading up until summer vacation. As Zach paced back and forth, in the quiet alley next to the house party, he had accompanied his friends originally to go to. But, he couldn't go in yet. That because, as he held the wrinkled paper in his hands, he thought of Macey. A girl he'd been pining over since the year before, who probably was inside with another guy, as she was irresistible to the male eye. To her, Zach was probably just a mere friend, though she would say best friend's, Zach felt friendship-wise they weren't really that close.

"Hm.. Macey, your...-No, Zach what are you saying? That's so stupid. Macey your like a..-No." He said, trying to think up the perfect thing to say to Macey, to sum up his feelings for her and not end up looking like a complete ass.  
"Who are you talking to?" A voice asked from behind him, he whipped around, to see a girl, probably a college sophmore like him, with long-ish blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes. He wouldn't lie to himself, he had to admit, she was beautiful, though he already had someone else in mind.  
"Uhm, no one. I thought I was alone.." He trailed off, embarrassed that he'd been caught.  
"So you were talking to yourself?" She asked, a small smile playing on her lips.  
"Shouldn't you be inside?" He asked, changing the topic quickly.  
"Well, I guess, but my friends, who dragged me here, are probably somewhere inside on their own, busy getting with some guy. So no. What about you? Shouldn't you be inside?"  
"I was, but I just had to get out of there."  
"So who's Macey?- Oh wait, is it Macey Brocenheim?"  
"McHenry." He corrected.  
"Oh right, wait do you go to North Roseville?" She asked.  
"Uh yeah, Oceania?"  
"West." She said.  
"Ah, oh and she's just this girl."  
"Well, she sounded pretty special."  
"Doesn't even matter, she's already with Dillon Brecon inside."  
"That's why you had to make your great escape?- Wait! Dillon? My friend hooked up with him at some other party, apparently that guy is ripped!" She exclaimed, leaning against the wall."  
"Thanks, real confidence boosting." Zach mumbled.  
"Sorry."  
Then they both stared at each other for a second, not being able to tear their eyes away from each other, it was as if they had some type of connection. Then she seemed to tear her eyes away...  
"Well, I'd better get back inside.." She said, turning away.  
"Wait." She turned back, at the sound of his voice, "Could you, uhm. Just give me any advice for talking to this girl, I mean, what I could say?  
"Well, have you thought of anything already?" She asked, then he took out the small crinkled paper from his back pocket, and her eyes widened.

Zach began to read the words on the paper out loud to her, "Macey, I've been thinking a lot lately, there's been a lot on my mind. And one thing, I think about is you. It's almost like when I see you in the hallways everyday at school, it seems to clear my mind, in a good way. The way you play with the ends of your hair-"  
"Wait, she clears your mind?" Cammie cut in.  
"Uhm..." He blinked a few times, "Oh my god- I can't believe I just- Ah geez, that is probably the most embarrassing thing ever- oh my god. I was actually going to read that to her, man. I'm so stupid."  
"No. No, no, no. Your not. It's just, think more about what you're saying to her." She explained, sitting down next to Zach against the wall, as he was sat with knees loosely held into his chest. "Not the shit about how her hair clears your mind."  
"So what should I say?" He asked, seriously.  
"Well, avoid being so deep and just talk to her. Be you. Like your being now, talking to me."

"Yeah, but it's easy talking to you, your you and She's Macey."  
"Gee thanks, way to make me feel special." She replied, sarcastically.  
"Sorry."  
She sighed, "It's fine. Just calm down, and talk to her casually, it's easy."  
"Hm, sure."  
Then they were silent again. The slow music from the party playing in the background, flowing outside to where they sat, silently.  
"God, I love this song." She said, softly, her head lay against the wall, as she stared back at him.  
"Wanna dance?" He asked.  
"No." She answered after a minute.  
"Wow." He said, little shocked.  
"No, sorry. I mean, I just- I hate dancing, I mean, I can't. Like Prom, slow dancing- ugh. No I can't handle the mushy slow dances, and the making out couples, I mean seriously, in the middle of the gym your just going to make out where there are teachers and other students."  
"We're alone here, no ones watching us, besides when did we get onto the topic of Prom?" He chuckled a little.  
She huffed, and got up, walking over in the middle of the open alley, the same song radiating out over the backyard fence of the house to where she stood. "Well?" She asked, holding her hands out in exasperation.  
"Geez, don't enjoy it to much." Zach scoffed, sarcastically.  
"Just come on." She said, as he walked up to her, placing both hands on her sides, as she met both of her hands at the back of his neck. They swayed slowly, to the rhythm of the song, staring at each other again.

"So your name is?" She asked after a few minutes.  
"Oh right, it's Zach. Yours?"  
"Cammie."

Then they heard someone coming out of the backyard door, and separated immediately. It was a guy around Zach's age, but he wasn't familiar to either of them, and he was running, "Guy's run! The cops are here, and their putting down everyone's names and arresting them. You gotta get out of here!" He yelled, running fast ahead of them, "Come on assholes, don't just stand there, he yelled, turning his head back.

And so they ran...

* * *

**What will happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z

Zach stopped, leaning over, leaning his hands on his knees, his breathing heavy, as he recovered from running for about ten blocks, to make clean escape away from the cops.  
"I just knew that the police would come and stop that party." Cammie said, once her breathing returned to normal.  
"Did you now?" Zach asked, lifting his hands from his knees, and standing up straight.  
"Well it was obvious, there were beer bottles covering the front lawn, the music could be heard from our distance from the house easily, so there was obviously public complaints, therefore resulting in the police ending the party earlier than planned." She explained, simply.  
"You have a point." He nodded.  
"I know."  
"Well aren't you a confident cookie." He joked, earning not even a grin from her.  
"Okay, moody cookie." He shrugged, and began walking forward.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" She asked.  
"Home." He said, turning his head to her, then back, and began walking again.  
"So your just going to leave me here?"  
"Well, when you put it like that...Seems like it." He nodded, "I didn't bring my car, so yeah. And it's 1am, and I'm tired, and the party's over, so yeah. I'm leaving."  
"I'm going to ask you again. So your just going to leave me here?!" She repeated.  
"Looks like it." He nodded, "What do you expect me to do? I have no car. And I have a feeling your house is nowhere near mine."  
"Where do you live?"  
"Canada." He said.  
"Hahahahahaha, so what road?"  
"Ah right, you mean in Roseville."  
"You have two houses?" She asked.  
"No, I was just pulling your leg."  
"Hilarious...anyway, what road?"  
"Crescentview."  
"So it is far, from my house. Your feeling was correct."  
"Wait where do you live?"  
"What, you actually think I'm going to tell you?" She asked, then scoffed, "Not likely."  
"WTF, I told you!" He said.  
"Nice vocabulary you've got there 'cookie'" She joked, quoting what he'd called her earlier, "and yeah, I asked you, because it was relevant."  
"And me asking, isn't relevant?"  
"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'

"Okay, bye." He said, "I'm going home." He began walking forwards again, not taking any notice of her.  
"So you're not going to walk me home, then?" She asked, from behind him.  
"No, why? Am I supposed to? Because, from what I know, that's what people do on dates, or if they were even going to the party together in the first place. We aren't. And we weren't. So I'm not supposed to, which equals: you take yourself home and I take myself home."  
"Jerk." She yelled.  
"Bitch." He interjected.  
"Touche" She said.

"How about this, I walk with you home, then you drive me back home." She asked.  
"Why would I do that? You haven't done anything for me."  
"Well, let's say my boyfriend- who left college. Comes and talks to you, then you probably might not want to say no to a girl again." She explained.  
He turned around, and walked up to her, their faces only inches apart, "Are you threatening me?"  
"Theoretically." She replied.  
"You don't scare me."  
"Oh, but Josh will."  
"Josh Abrams?" He laughed for a few minutes. "I can take out a guy like Josh Abrams in a heart beat, he's spineless."  
"How do you know it's him?"  
"Because, he's the only Josh. Josh peterson, left three months again. He's the only Josh in both colleges. So cookie, looks like you lost this round." He smirked.  
"Ha, not likely."  
"Hm, then what's your next argument?" He asked.  
She didn't say anything.  
"I thought so." He said. Turning back round, for the third time and began walking forwards again.  
"What about common courtesy?" She said.  
"Common courtesy I've got. But I don't think, it really holds any weight in this conversation, I mean that you just threatened me with a spineless guy that got kicked out of college is beyond common courtesy, it's insulting." He explained.  
"Fine. What about helping someone out?" She asked. He froze where he was; only meters away from her.

"It's late at night, I'm all alone. You're an older, careful guy, you can watch out for me out here. All alone I won't stand a chance, what if I get jumped? Or even raped?" She said. He winced at the last part, and he knew she'd cracked him this time.  
"Fine." He agreed. "Come on."

She walked up to him, and they began walking side by side along the sidewalk, the street lamps guiding the way, reflecting their shadows onto the ground, as they walked.

"I'm sorry." He said, after a while.  
"For what?"  
"Calling your boyfriend spineless." He said.  
"Don't worry about it, he kinda is. I have to agree with you on that one, I just never had the confidence to say that myself."  
"I'm sorry." She continued.  
"For?"  
"Threatening you, with my spineless boyfriend." She replied. He chuckled, earning a smile from her.  
"So what major you taking?"  
"Fine arts and Child psychology." She replied, "You?"  
"Both? Wow. That must be a lot of work." He said, and she shrugged.  
"I'm taking, Literature." He said.  
"You like writing?"  
"It's okay. I prefer reading." He said, scratching the back of his neck. "You like painting?"  
"I guess. I prefer just sketching though, a lot of time, you can bring more of the artwork out to be understood by just sketching instead of painting it, with fabulous colours." She explained.  
He nodded, "I get what you mean."

Eventually after about an hour of walking, they'd made it to his house. "Okay, here's the car." He said, gesturing to the Ford in the driveway, next to a Jeep.  
"Nice." She nodded, and climbed in Shotgun, once he'd unlocked it. He climbed in the driver's seat, shutting the door after him, and put the key into the ignition.

He reversed out of the driveway, then began driving back down the road they'd walked down, "Where do you live, if your not to embarassed to tell me this time."  
"Brokeshaw road." She said.  
"Was it really _that_ hard?" He asked  
"No, I just don't give my address to strangers."  
"I was hardly a stranger."  
"Yes, but we were having an irashinal conversation at the time."  
"I see, I probably would have been the same way about the situation." He nodded, flicking up the indicator, to show the driver behind that he was turning left, then turned left into another road.  
"Where are you going? My house is the other way." She said, giving him an incredulous look, as if he should know where he was driving her to.  
"I'm taking the short cut." He replied, easily.  
"What short cut? There's a shortcut?" She asked.  
"...Yes." He nodded slowly, "How do you not know about it?"  
"You're lying." She said, ignoring his question.  
"How?"  
"Because my brother does the same thing when he lies, it's so freaking obvious." She said.  
"What thing?" He exclaimed."  
"Where you talking really slowly, and your eyes widen. You're a terrible liar. And so is my brother." She explained.  
"I don't do that!"  
"You do. I just saw you, I am right next to you if you never noticed."  
"Oh I know noticed." He rolled his eyes, then opened the window, the slight breeze coming from it, making her hair flow wildly.  
"Ugh, please close the window. It's freezing." She complained.  
"You're wearing a fucking coat, you can't be that cold."  
"I am." She nodded, "now close the window."  
He sighed heavily, then closed it. "You're impossible. I've known you less than three hours, and that's what I know most about you already, you're unbelievably impossible."  
"I am not!" She shouted, making him wince.  
"You really are." He nodded, pressing his lips together.  
"Well your a judgemental jerk. That's what I learnt about you." She said.  
"How am I judgemental?"  
"What do you mean 'how'?! You called my boyfriend spineless!" She exclaimed.  
"You agreed with me, so that can't count."  
"Well it does."  
"How?"  
"Because I said it does."  
"What you say, doesn't necessarily go. Who elected you President?"  
"No one.I just seem to be the only mature one in this vehicle."  
"Oh you're so winding me up."  
"No, I'm just being the intellectual one."  
"You mean, the smart ass." He chuckled humorlessly. She was really starting to grind his gears.

"How about you just agree with me here, and this conversation will be over." She said, simply.  
"How about, you shut the fuck up and this conversation will be over." He said. And she shut up.

It didn't last long though, "Well aren't you an angry 'cookie'" She cooed.  
"Yes, yes I am, because you're really starting to tick me off with the constant insults, implying that I'm an asshole. Like I was born yesterday. I'm older than you, Cammie. You need to stop. I tried to be nice, but that probably doesn't work in your little book of life."  
"Wow." She said. "I apologize."  
"Do you now?" He asked, taking another left, then stopping at the light.  
"Yes! I mean you didn't mean what you said, I didn't mean what I said. We're in the same boat here." He began driving again, smoothly.  
"What boat?" He asked, "You're winding me up for no specific reason, and implying that I'm an nonintellectual ass. I think you're in your own boat." He said.  
"I'm sorry, okay?"  
"Wow, it really hurts for you to mean it."  
"I'm sorry, for implying that you're an nonintellectual ass, when you're not. You're a nice, intellectual guy." She said.  
"Thanks." He smiled. She smiled back.  
"You're welcome."  
"And we're home." He said, slowly, stopping outside a house about the same size as his, with large open driveway that was empty of any vehicle. The lights were all out.  
"Thank's for walking me, then driving me. Then forgiving me." She said, giving him a friendly grin. "See you around I guess." She nodded, opening the door and climbing out.

"Bye tough-cookie." He waved.  
"Bye." She waved back, turning around and walking up her driveway, and he started up the car again and began driving home.

* * *

**So here's chapter 2. I don't plan on updating this that quickly so expect it, at least every other week, or week and a half. THANKS XO.**

**-Anya**


	3. Chapter 3

*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C

"Where did you go after the party?" Macey asked, as Cammie walked into class, taking her bag off her shoulder and sitting at the table with Macey and the others.  
"Sorry, I got caught up." Cammie replied, opening her binder ready for when their professor walked in.  
"With who? Did Josh turn up?" She asked, also taking her binder out, and drawing a line under her previous work.  
"Uhm. No." Cammie answered.  
"Then who? You have to tell us!" Bex chipped in.  
"Do I?" Cammie teased, making Bex sigh.  
"You either tell us, or..." Bex trailed off, Cammie cutting her off, not wanting to hear one of Bexs' rather...creepy threats.  
"I met this guy, when I was outside. Then the cops came and we ran like everyone else, then he gave me a lift home."  
"Oooh. Here that Mace? She met someone. No more Joshy Abrams." Bex winked. Macey sighed in relief. She hated Josh.  
"Fuck yes! Now you can get rid of him, ugh. He's such a sleaze." Macey shivered, "Soooo, tell us about him."  
"Well I don't really know anything. But, I can tell you his name and what he looks like."  
"Go on." They urged.  
"He has dark hair, and the most amazing green eyes. And when I say green, I mean literally emerald. He's a sophmore and his name is Zach." She explained, quietly so they wouldn't draw any attention in.  
"Oh my god! He sounds hot. We have to meet him!" Macey approved, smiling.  
"I never said I want to date him."  
"'He has the most amazing green eyes, and when I say green, I mean literally emerald'" Bex mimicked Cammie. Cammie just rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"That doesn't mean I want to date him, it just means he has amazing eyes."  
"Sureeeeeee." Bex winked. "Sure it's just the eyes."

"How about personality?" Macey asked.  
"I don't know much. But, he's really nice and funny." Cammie shrugged. Her friends even noticed a slight blush appear on her cheaks, but didn't say anything, as their professor finally arrived.

Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z

"Dude where did you go at the party? I pretty much got with Bex Baxter, and you weren't there for me to tell you in all of my half-drunkness." Grant exclaimed.  
"Did you guys actually hook up?" Zach asked, amused.  
"Well no, but we made out and stuff. I'm sure we would have if the cops didn't turn up."  
"Yeah." He nodded. "Maybe next time, buddy" Zach joked, clapping a hand down on Grant's shoulder.  
Grant shook his hand off, "So, where were you man?" He asked.  
"Oh right. I met this girl, and the story ends where I took her home." He explained.  
"So, in short. You have a girlfriend now?"  
Zach shook his head, "no, I don't have feelings for her. She doesn't have feelings for me, I hope. And I barely know her, so no."  
"Wait, let me rephrase that." Grant started, "So your, GOING, to have a girlfriend?"  
"No." Zach replied.  
"Who's going to have a girlfriend?" Jonas asked, appearing from behind Zach, his laptop under his arm.  
"Him. Zachy-boy here met a girl at the party, and took her home." Grant winked, throwing an arm over Zach's shoulder. Zach rolled his eyes, and shook him off once again.  
"No, it's not like that. We met outside the party, then the cops came so we had to go, and we ended up pretty far from the party, so I agreed to take her home." Zach explained, in a fuller way this time.  
"So do you plan on seeing her again?" Jonas asked.  
Zach shrugged, "Not sure. She goes to West Virginia, so I'm guessing not."  
"Well there's, that guy Nicks' party this weekend, maybe she'll be at that, afterall your going." Jonas said.  
"Who said I was going?"  
"Us." Jonas and Grant said in unison.  
"You two are creepy." Zach shook his head, shivering then chuckled, and walked ahead of them, into their dorm room.  
"Are we now?" Grant asked. Zach just nodded.  
"So what are you going to say to her?" Grant continued.  
"I don't know. I don't even know what I'm going to say to you now, oh wait, I'm already saying it, shut up." Zach said.  
Grant rolled his eyes, "Well bro, she's already got you stressed, and your not even dating yet."  
"Jonas?" Zach turned to Jonas who was now on his laptop, sitting on his bed, against the wall and Zach looked at him for back up.  
"Don't look at me, loverboy." Jonas smirked, not taking his eyes away from the screen, but continued typing.  
Zach huffed, picking up his own laptop and opened the door, walking out.

C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C

"So have you guys started your Child Psychology essay?" Cammie asked, unscrewing the cap of her water bottle, and taking a sip.  
"Not yet, I'm still gathering more information." Liz said, then was cut off by Macey.  
"Cam, seriously. Stop avoiding the topic, just because Proffessor Lansbury arrived to class, when you were telling us abotu Zach and you had to stop, doesn't mean that after class we don't talk him. Okay?"  
Cammie groaned, sitting down on the bench, just before they were about to pass it. "What's so intruiging about someone I barely know, that just gave me a lift home."  
"Cammie, you have a lot to learn. That JUST. And that LIFT HOME, means a lot, it's what cements the ground, before you build the foundation of a relationship, it's you guys meeting for the first time, then getting to know each other, then liking eachother, then dating, etc." Macey explained.  
"Wow, you've been reading those shitty magazines again haven't you." Cammie replied.  
"No! Wait, they are NOT shitty! There is a lot of relationship wisdom in the pages of those magazines, if you read them, then you would have a boyfriend right now, instead of talking about some guy at a party."  
"Mace, their shitty. With their stupid horoscopes. And their stupid polls, gossip, and thinking they know about boys. Mace, boys are humans, we are humans. Talk and act towards a boy, like yourself, simple. Just be yourself. Not a prissy, fake barbie."  
"I'm not a barbie. I'm not even blonde!" Macey exclaimed.  
"I'm not talking about you, Mace. I'm saying in general."  
"Fine. Forget it then. I won't help you, stay single all your life! Like I care." Macey crossed her arms, and walked ahead of them.

This was her version of a guilt trip...

"Mace, don't give me the guilt trip. Seriously, not the crossing arms, and closed eyes. Your going to walk into a freaking wall." Cammie said, placing her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose.  
"What guilt trip? I'm not guilt tripping you. I'm just being honest."  
"Wow, some best friend. Saying I'm going to be single forever!" Cammie exclaimed, then sighed and looked down. She walked at the back of their group, so it was that Bex and Liz were side-by-side in the middle and Macey and herself were at the front and back, a fair amount of space between the lot of them.

"Wow, a guilt trip battle." Bex started.  
"I never thought, I'd see the day." Liz finished for her.  
How do we know who wins?" Cammie asked, after a moment of silence.  
"I don't know..." Macey dragged out.  
"Hm, Macey. If I- maybe. Were to let you talk about Zach and ask me stuff, would I not be single forever?"  
"You wouldn't." Macey nodded. Cammie sighed, picking her head up, and walking past Bex and Liz, over to Macey.  
"Fine, you win." Cammie said, eventhough she knew this was all a load of stupidity. "Ask away." She said, while gesturing with her hands for effect.

Macey opened up the magazine that lay next to her on her bed, "so, you've told me about him already. He's sweet, nice and funny, right? And hot." She began, and Cammie nodded.

"So, first question." Macey said, looking down at the printed text infront of her, "Does he make you laugh?"  
"Yeah." She nodded.  
"Has he had any recent girlfriends?" She asked.  
"No, but he likes someone." Cammie glanced at Macey, then back down.  
Macey looked up from the magazine in surprise, "WHO?!" She exclaimed.  
Cammie cleared her throat awkwardly, then shrugged. "He didn't say..."  
"Hm, you should try and find out." Macey nodded, then looked back down.  
"Have you hugged?"  
"No, but we slow danced." Cammie replied.  
"Ooh." Macey winked, "close enough."  
"Have you kissed?" Macey continued, and Cammie shook her head.  
"Okay...um. Hm. Is there any tension between you?" She asked.  
"No." Cammie replied.  
"Does he make you nervous?" She looked up at Cammie, when she asked that.  
"No." Cammie answered.

Macey put the magazine down, and looked at her, "You guy's have a 75% chance of dating."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, and seriously COSMO never lies!"  
"Really? Aren't you the one that got the mascara in it and said that it didn't extend your eyelashes enough."  
"Makeup is different!" She exclaimed.  
"Okay, okay." Cammie laughed.

"You need to see him again. And I know where he'll be." Macey nodded.  
"Where?" Cammie asked.  
"Have you got a party dress?" She asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Well this weekend, there's a party, and EVERYONE's going, including you and Zach. And you're going to go and see him." Macey ordered.  
Cammie laughed, "Seriously? To have another experience of being chased by the cops? I don't think so."  
"Well atleast you got to be with him." Macey countered.  
"Fine." Cammie said, shutting up straight after. Macey smirked.

"Hey! Paul!" Zach shouted over to a boy, sat with two others at the other side of the College Cafe. Paul looked up then after be gestured to come over, he stood up and walked overt to where Zach was stood by the door.  
"Hey. What can I do for you?" He asked.  
"What do you know about Macey McHenry?" He asked.

Paul Zimmerman, the former eye of College students in Roseville, is like a male version of a gossip girl. The only difference is, that he doesn't bitch about people when he finds the stuff out, he just tells the relevant people.

"Why?" Paul asked, curiously.  
"Reasons." Zach replied.  
"For?"  
"Confidentiality." Zach replied.  
"What do you want to know?" He sighed.  
"Anything useful."  
"She's single. Best friends with Cammie Morgan, and Bex Baxter. Has an older brother, but I don't know his name, something like Liam or whatever. She's taking Music, because she knows a lot of instruments fluently and stuff. She's obsessed with Fashion. She likes pop music, but a fair share of R&B." He rambled on.

"Okay, thanks Paul." Zach nodded, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder before leaving.  
Zach had to find out, so that he would be able to attract her attention by becoming appealing to her. Though, he would never actually change himself, since he never believed in doing that for anyone. You shouldn't have to change yourself or anything about yourself for anyone to like you. But you can act different in certain aspects. Or your opinions.

His mind drifted back to that party that Grant and Jonas had told him about. Macey would probably be going there. Most likely. And he could go and see her, talk to her. He had to go, then he would be able to get to know her.

It was decided, he was definitely going.  
_**They all were.**_

**Well, what do ya thinkkkkkkkk?**


	4. Chapter 4

C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C

"Curling iron?"  
"Check."  
"Makecup?"  
"Check."  
"Wax?"  
"Check."  
"Nail varnish?"  
"Check."  
"Dresses?"  
"Check."  
"Okay!" Macey announced, "I'd say we've got everything."  
"Ready, Cam?" Bex asked, starting towards Cammie, the nail varnish bottle in one hand and the brush in the other.  
"Do I have a choice?" Cammie asked, sheepishly.  
"Nope." Macey replied, as she began curling her hair.

After 2 and a half hours, Cammie was finally ready. Hair curled, face made beautiful, and dressed in a sea blue skater dress. "You look beautiful, Cam." Macey grinned at her, then turned back to her closet. "Now, to find Bex, Liz and myself a dress."

After another 2 hours, they were all ready. "Can we go now?" Cam asked impatiently.  
Macey laughed, "Yes. Girls let's go!"  
And they left.

Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z

"Zach, hey man! Thanks for coming." Nick said, opening the door and clapping on hand on Zach's shoulder.  
"Hey Nick." Zach said, and nodded.  
"Grant, Jonas." Nick said, nodding to them, as Zach began to walk away in search of Macey.

"Zachhhhhh." He heard a familiar slut drawl out his name, Tina Walters. He turned to her, as she placed a manicured hand on his shoulder, getting awfully close.  
"Tina." He nodded.  
"Hm, wanna dance?" She winked, nodding her head over to the area in the living room where everyone was dancing.  
Zach shook his head, "nah, maybe later." Then began walking away as she walked off to someone else.

C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C

"Nick!" Cammie exclaimed, when Nick opened his front door, and smiled at her.  
"Cammie!" he exclaimed in response, as they hugged. Nick and Cammie have been pretty close lately, mainly because of Grant. And mainly because of the fact that he's in her fine arts class.

The four girls walked in, and through to the kitchen once they had all greeted Nick. "Grantypoo." Cammie drawled, when she saw Grant filling a single party cup with the typical red punch.  
"Cammiebear." He drawled back, "how's your night so far?"  
"Well since I just got here, not much has actually happened yet, although I have a feeling today will reach it's general party uniqueness level."  
"Most likely." Grant nodded, "now is there anyone you want me to set you up with?"  
"Welllllll..." Cammie started. "There's one person. But I have a feeling you'll disagree once I tell you."  
"Who?" Grant asked, intruiged.  
"Zach?" Cammie said, "you know him right?"  
"He's my guy best friend, obviously I know him, Cam."  
"So?"  
"Hm, well I'd be fine with it, except..." He trailed off, glancing at Macey. He pulled Cammie out of the kitchen, and to by the stairs. "He seems to have a thing for Macey." He finishes.  
"Yeah... I noticed." Cammie nodded.  
"And your still trying?"  
"Nah, in all honesty, Grant. I thought you know me better than anyone?" Cammie laughed.  
"What?" He asked, bewildered.  
"I don't like him, Grant. I just wanted to know if it was true that he likes Macey."  
"Okay...Well he does." He nodded.  
"Okay, maybe you should set them up then." Cammie said, hiding the feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
"Yeah, okay." He nodded, then stopped. "Hey, uh. Cam, are you sure about this?"  
"Yeah." She nodded. "Definitely."  
"Okay." He nodded, then with his single party cup, he walked into the living room.

Cammie sighed leaning against the counter. "What a pleasant surprise." Teased a familiar voice from behind her. She turned.  
"Zach, hey."  
"Hey, cookie." He nodded, "you know Nick?"  
"Yeah, we're practically best friends." She smiled.  
"Cool." He nodded, then added. "So how you doing?"  
"Well that depends if you mean now, or in general."  
"What's the difference?" He chuckled.  
"Well now currently at this party, or in general life how I'm doing."  
"Either." He shrugged, chuckling again.  
"Well this party, is pretty much the same as every other college party. And life? It's okay. How about you?"  
"This party? Okay. My life? Okay." He said.

"Hey, Zach." Grant said, walking back in, with his now empty single party cup, then threw it in the trash. "I have someone for you to talk to, mind for him to be excused, Camster?"  
"No, no. Go ahead." Cammie nodded, and the two boys left, leaving her alone. Again.

Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z

"Macey, Zach. Zach, Macey." Grant introduced.  
"Hey." Macey smiled, Zach nodded and returned the smile.  
"Okay...I'm gonna leave you guys to it." Grant said, then left quickly before either of them could say anything.  
"You look...beautiful." Zach said.  
She grinned, "Aw thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."  
"So do you like parties?"  
"Sure, but not the crazy ones. I don't like all the nudes in the pool and the shouting drunks, but this party it's pretty calm."  
"It is.." He nodded. Then they just stood there. Awkwardness surrounding them like an individual bubble that had been lifted away from the party in Nick's house, and had blurred out any sound but the silence between them.

Zach was never the kind of guy that you would associate with awkward conversations, ever. Except of course for now. He coughed breaking the silence, then thought of something that might be able to free them from the barrier of awkwardness.  
"Hey um...do you wanna get out of here?" He asked. She pondered it for a moment.  
"Sure." She nodded, and followed him out the front door.

C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C

Cammie set down on the table in front of her, her empty party cup for the fifth time. Her mind was full. Full of tiny voices whispering to her a thousand different things that sounded like a foreign language that she couldn't understand. She also still felt the odd sensation in the pit of her stomach, but hoped that by now it would have eventually washed away after all the drinks shes had. But no use, there was no budging this unfamiliar feeling and it frightened her a little.

"Cams, you alright?" She felt a warm, firm hand placed on her shoulder, and saw Grant once he'd come into view, stepping in front of her.  
"Yeah, fine." She replied, trying to wave him off, he was her best friend but she couldn't say anything. The reason for that being, is because in her mind constant images of Macey and Zach pop into her mind, adding a sickened feeling to the unfamiliar sensation in her stomach. She couldn't place it...but then. She realised..she was jealous.

Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z

The night was still quite bright out, as the sun had only just reached the horizon causing different shades of orange, pink and blue to pour out surrounding it. The sky was a deep orange, reaching navy, the stars peaking out slightly from behind the brightness of the orange that blurred them away, the moon was just coming into view, and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

As Zach and Macey walked a long the empty side walk, whilst car after car zoomed by, a light breeze tugged at the length of Macey's hazlenut brown hair, causing it to lightly fly in wild directions, yet letting it fall perfectly back down her back, causing Zach to watch mesmirized.

Zach hadn't imagined his first experience of being with Macey alone, to be well...so silent. He knew he might stumble on words a little, since her model-like presence seemed to overwhelm him, but now? His tongue was completely tied.

"You know, I haven't seen you at one of Nick's parties before oddly enough, as it seems you two are close." Macey says, breaking the silence, her voice smooth.  
"Yeah, I guess today was an exception." Zach replied, squinting up at the sky.  
"Not a party kind of guy?"  
"Yeah." He nodded. And nothing more was said on that.

Macey's phone soon began playing a ringtone that he didn't seem familiar with.  
"Oh, I have to take this, hold on." She said, answering it. "Cam?"  
Zach looked up at her, but she didn't see him and continued. "Oh, I'm out with Zach. I'll see you after, okay?...What?..Oh. Cam, I'll talk to you later okay? Okay. Bye." Once she'd hung up she turned to Zach.  
"Which Zach are you?" Macey asked.  
"The Zach here, the guy in front of you..." He replied.  
"No. Wait. What college do you go to?" She asked.  
"North. You go to West right?"  
"How do you know that?"  
"Cammie. I know Cammie, and she goes there." He replied. She raised her eyebrows.  
"I think I should go." She said, starting to turn away.  
"Macey, wait!" He says, causing her to turn back, "Whats going on?"  
"You'll find out soon enough." She enoughs and walks on.

**And you shall await the next chapter...:)**

**Thanks to the best beta reader ever- LYKY-United We Spy!**


End file.
